


All is well.

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: Infinity War spoilers.Even though this has been written in 2012 up until the words: creamy neck.Pepper? Who is Pepper?This chef has ran out of pepper. (even there's lot of salt about pepper)





	All is well.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHorrorshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/gifts).



> I swear, this has been forgotten in my avengers folder since 10/08/2012 but I stumbled over it, because I was in search of some comfort, and I added like four (4) sentences and there you have it:

 

 

 

It takes me a long moment to understand and process what just happened. But, its undeniable, my hands are full of strange blood.

This blood is not red and never was warm. It shouldn't be here, here on my hands, befoul them.

I try not to panic, to scream, to yell and slap him into moving. I just would made it worse.

“Ice,” the word is as clear as spoken loud, but it's only a faint memory now, but it's all I have. “If anything happens and I turn blue, freeze me...” I run, it's all a matter of seconds and I grab the extinguisher and do what you shouldn't do: I freeze him.

First I can't see a thing in my lab. The extinguisher's vapor is to thick. So, after one moment to long, I fall to my knees, crawling to his side, running my hands over his now ice-crystal covered body. My hands feel like I just scorched them and my fingers are numb, but there's no alien blood sticking to them as I pull them back to inspect them closer.

Tilting my head I watch him, waiting if I kicked death once more in the ass. He doesn't move for a very long time and as I have ordered JARVIS to lower the temperature in the lab beyond freezing point...

I wake up curled into a small ball right by Loki's side, my breath hangs frozen in the air and has crusted my beard with a thin layer of white. I shouldn't be awake, more like frozen to death, but something had woken me up. I lift my head from where I placed it unconsciously on his shoulder – yeah, another frostbite – to look at his blue form closer. I see it almost immediately: his eyes are moving under the closed lids and his side glows eerie green. I smile and press my frozen hands to my chest, right on the only unfrozen thing in the whole room, my arc reactor. It's probably also the only thing which kept me alive. “Hey, ice princess...” I poke his cheek and then trace one of the darker lines adorning the blue skin with my finger, “wake up, would you?”

His hand slaps mine away like I'm a bothersome insect and he mutters, “Oh, let me sleep you shining knight you...”

My grin is broad and very relieved, “so you'll survive?”

He mumbles an affirmative and I nod. “I'm off to heal my frostbites then...”

I've just rolled up to my knees, as his hand reaches for me and locks around my wrist, his red eyes fix me in the spot, “Let me take care of you,” there's pale rose color melting the blue away from his skin and his eyes melt into a blue-green pool of molten ice. I nod and suddenly there's warm green magic surrounding me and the familiar pull of him magicking us away.

I find myself huddled up against the now warm trickster in my big bed and his hands rubbing and magicking delicious warmth into my frozen skin.

 

It's a long, long time later, in the middle of the night, after we made love – to warm up – as he whispers an almost inaudible “thank you Anthony” in my ear.

“You're welcome, but don't dare to freak me out like this ever again, princess!” I murmur against his creamy neck.  
  
It's an afterthought, really, but I faintly remember Thanos – and half the people vanishing – and so I ask, “Loki, did we save the universe? Is everyone back?”  
  
All I get is an affirmative grunt.  
  
All is well.

 


End file.
